Group Gazers Finale part 2 of 2
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Group Gazers finally ends in a sad way.


The gang walks up to Harolds front office door.

"Check if anyone is in there." Alejandro whispers.

Dakota checks.

"I see Brick guarding Harolds computer." Dakota whispers.

"Good. Gwen do your job." Lindsay commands.

Gwen gulps.

The gang hides under a nearby couch and secretly watches Gwen.

Gwen tares up a little bit of her shirt and walks in.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPOSED TO BE HERE!" Brick yells.

"I know. I've decided to betray my friends." Gwen lies.

Brick puts down his walkie talkie.

"Oh...really?" Brick asks.

Gwen walks closer to him and nods.

"So now what?" Brick asks.

"Well what are you doing?" Gwen asks.

"Watching Harolds computer incase of a break in we have it secured." Brick explains.

"Oh. Why?" Gwen asks.

"Because this computer controls the bombs actions." Brick tells.

"Woah. That's so hot you know all this stuff." Gwen flirts.

Brick blushes.

"Really?" Brick asks.

Gwen nods and gets closer to Brick.

Gwen grabs Brick and kisses him.

Brick kisses back.

Gwen begans to make out with Brick on the floor.

Gwen grabs her needle from her pocket and fastly injects Brick with it.

Brick becomes knocked out.

"Sorry but you've been played." Gwen winks.

Gwen runs out the door to the gang.

"Hey guys lets go!" Gwen commands.

Everyone walks into Harolds office.

"Brick told me his computer controls the bombs so we can stop it." Gwen explains.

"Ok lets hack into it." Noah says impaciently.

Noah quickley logs in.

"There has to be a password written down somewhere." Noah explains.

"I didn't find any." Gwen sighs.

Lindsay pouts on the ground.

"UGH! WERE DOOMED!" Lindsay complains.

Dakota pats Lindsays back.

"Don't touch me." Lindsay says giving Dakota a mean stare.

Dakota backs away a little.

Duncan secretly walks by the office.

Duncan loads his gun.

Duncan aims for Lindsay.

"I have no idea how to hack into the computer." Noah complains.

"Then log in,eh." Ezekiel says.

Noah facepalms.

Dakota looks down at the ground and sees a shadow of Duncan with a gun.

Duncan pulls the trigger.

"NO!" Dakota shouts.

Dakota jumps in front of Lindsay and says her life.

"FUCK!" Duncan yells.

Duncan runs off without a trace.

Everyone looks.

"Oh shit not again.." Tyler says worried.

Dakota gets shot and bleeds.

Dakota dies.

Lindsay facepalms madly in tears.

"This HAS to stop. NOW!" Lindsay screams.

"Who shot her,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

Everyone shrugs.

Alejandro sighs.

Brick gets up.

"Nobody move." Brick says holding up a tommy gun.

Everyone puts their hands up.

"I could let you guys die one by one or I can kill you along with the rest of America." Brick explains.

Duncan comes next to Brick.

"I was aiming for Lindsay but Dakota got in the way." Duncan pouts.

"LEAVE US AMERICANS ALONE!" Lindsay shouts.

"And Canadians!" Ezekiel adds.

"Too late the plane is just about ready for take off. There's no way you guys can shut down every bomb in the U.S.A in about...10 minutes! Bwhahaha!" Duncan says evilly.

Zoey walks in.

"Guys were going to be late for take off hurry up. They can't do shit. They're losers." Zoey insults.

Zoey walks out of the room along with Brick and Duncan.

Lindsay sits down on a chair.

"What are you doing?" Alejandro asks.

"Waiting to die. I give up." Lindsay says.

"Well I don't." Tyler stands up for himself.

"I don't either." Gwen says proudly.

"Guys follow me!" Tyler leads.

Everyone follows Tyler.

Tyler goes outside and secretly jumps on the plane.

"Psst guys lets hide in the bathroom." Tyler suggusts.

"There's 5 of us we can't fit in one tiny stall!" Alejandro whispers.

"We can try." Tyler says pushing everyone in.

They all fit and locked the bathroom door.

"You guys ready to go?" Zoey asks.

"Oh yeah!" Duncan cheers.

The pilot takes off.

Harold sits in his seat and holds up a remote.

"Harold is that the remote that automaticlly bombs the U.S.A?" Zoey asks.

"Access confirmed." Harold nods.

"Aww baby you're so smart!" Zoey says giving him a kiss.

Duncan and Brick gather around Harold and Zoey.

Harold presses the Destroy button.

Zoey, Duncan, and Brick run to a nearby window to see what was going to happen.

10 seconds later they all heard a loud boom.

The airplane shook a little.

Harold walks up to the window.

"Success." Harold says.

The villians hug.

"Did you guys hear that?" Alejandro asks.

"It sounded like a boom." Ezekiel awnsers.

"Are you guys thinking what i'm thinking?" Lindsay asks.

"You don't think Harold and his army actually destroyed America right?" Gwen asks.

Lindsay slightly nods.

"I think so too.." Gwen says worried.

"We can't stay here trapped in a bathroom." Ezekiel complains.

"It's do or die..." Lindsay admits.

Everyone gulps.

"We need someone who is going to risk their life for us." Noah suggusts.

Everyone looks at each other.

"I'll do it. I have nothing to lose." Alejandro shrugs.

Alejandro opens the door and looks around.

"The enemies are in the front. Be very quiet." Alejandro whispers.

"Lets hide in the closet room,eh." Ezekiel leads.

Ezekiel silently opens the door and walks into the closet.

Lindsay, Gwen, Tyler, and Noah follow.

Alejandro was about to walk in until someone noticed him.

Alejandro shut the closet door.

"Well well well look who we have here." Zoey teases.

"Nice try tanny." Duncan teases.

Zoey grabs her switchblade.

Zoey walks up closely to Alejandro.

Alejandro kept walking back until he hit the airplane door.

"Since you're hot i'm not going to kill you...with this switchblade." Zoey admits.

Zoey turns around to see Harold wasn't watching.

Zoey opens the airplane door.

Alejandro falls out and grabs Zoeys hand.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Alejandro asks while hanging on to Zoey.

Zoey kisses Alejandro on the lips.

"I like to be known as a criminal." Zoey winks.

"There's nothing for me to land on except the ocean!" Alejandro panics.

"Then I guess the ocean will kill you and not me." Zoey shrugs.

"Wait WHAT!?" Alejandro says in shock.

"Bye." Zoey says as she lets go of Alejandro.

Alejandro falls down into the freezing cold ocean.

Alejandro tries to climb up an ice burg but falls down and drowns.

Alejandros body floats down to the ground and a shark eats it.

Zoey closes the door and laughs.

"Alejandro is now dead." Zoey cheers.

"Oh yeah!" Brick says high 5ing Duncan.

"Guys! Did you hear Zoey? Alejandro is dead." Gwen whispers.

Everyone nods.

"How much longer is it until we get to Pakistan?" Zoey asks.

"I do not have the awnser right now. Please try again later." Harold responds.

Zoey shrugs.

"What's the plan?" Lindsay whispers.

"We have none until we land in Pakistan." Tyler replies.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Zoey yawns and sleeps on Harolds lap.

Harold takes a nap with her.

Brick and Duncan shrug.

Brick falls asleep and Duncan does too.

Duncan snores.

"Hey guys they're asleep!" Lindsay quietly cheers.

"How would you know?" Noah asks.

"I heard a snore." Lindsay proves.

"Me too." Ezekiel agrees.

Lindsay opens the door.

"I told you they're asleep." Lindsay teases.

Noah shrugs.

Gwen grabs out her needles.

"I'm going to put these guys to sleep for a little longer." Gwen evilly smiles.

Gwen injects the needle to Duncan, Harold, Zoey, and Brick in their sleep.

"Now lets get outta here,eh." Ezekiel panics.

Lindsay grabs 5 parashoots.

"Lets jump out." Lindsay suggusts.

"Wait! There's no land to go on!" Gwen stops.

Tyler jumps out of the plane without a parashoot.

"WOOOOOO!" Tyler screams.

Lindsay facepalms.

"This can't be good.." Lindsay sighs.

Tyler lands in the ocean and gets eaten by a shark.

"Great now there's 4 of us." Noah pouts.

"No there isn't." Gwen sighs.

"What? It's just you, me, Noah and Ezekiel." Lindsay explains.

Gwen gets a tear in her eye.

"I'm still in love with Tyler and I always want to be there for him no matter what. Even though Tyler wouldn't do the same for me, i'll do it for him anyways." Gwen cries.

"Gwen NO!" Ezekiel tackles.

"You have to stay! Please!" Ezekiel begs.

Gwen nods.

Gwen throws her needles at them.

"Keep them just in case. Bye." Gwen says jumping off the plane for suicide.

"NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Lindsay screams.

"Well there's just 3 left and lets keep it 3." Noah complains.

"Not unless we wake up." Brick responds.

"Uh who said that,eh." Ezekiel asks worried.

"Me." Brick says rubbing his head.

Brick blows his army whistle.

"WAKE UP!" Brick yells.

Zoey, Harold, and Duncan wake up.

"It's the 3 muskiterds." Duncan teases.

The villians evilly laugh.

Lindsay rolls her eyes.

"Were going to kill you." Lindsay defends herself.

"The bring it." Duncan says as he aims his gun at her.

Brick lights up a match.

Zoey grabs her switchblade.

"We have no weapons so were going to so die..." Ezekiel gives up.

Noah puts his hands up.

Lindsay grabs needles.

"I got these...things...needles.." Lindsay says confused.

"Pfft childs play." Zoey rolls her eyes.

"Lets just kill them all and be done!" Brick yells.

"Lets kill the most wimpy guy Ezekiel." Duncan insults.

"I'm not wimpy that's the old me." Ezekiel crosses his arms.

"Oh really?" Duncan says grabbing a pocket knife.

Duncan walks up to Ezekiel and puts the pocket knife at his throat.

"I could slice you up into a home-made meal but i'll let you live a little longer since I like to tease you." Duncan says.

Ezekiel sweats nervously.

Noah and Lindsay look at Duncan worried.

"So Ezekiel did you know that hobos eat dirt? Oh wait I forgot you are a hobo! HA!" Duncan teases.

Zoey laughs.

"Oh! Heres another one!" Duncan cheers.

Ezekiel grinds his teeth madly.

"You can't afford clothes so you use your everyday Halloween costume as Ezekiel to scare of little girls parents! Aren't I right? Duncan laughs.

Harold, Zoey, and Brick laugh a lot.

Ezekiel is pissed.

"THAT'S IT!" Ezekiel screams.

Ezekiel grabs Duncans pocket knife and slits Duncan in the throat.

"DUNCAN!" Zoey cries.

Ezekiel drops the knife.

Lindsay and Noah back away and gasp.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Zoey screams and cries.

"Nobody makes my fionce cry." Harold says grabbing a tazer.

Harold tazes Ezekiel.

Ezekiel falls to the ground in shock.

Zoey grabs Duncans knife.

"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!" Zoey cries.

"No wait!" Ezekiel screams as he gets cut off.

Zoey stabs Ezekiels heart through his body.

Lindsay hugs Noah and cries.

Noah pats her back.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T LIVE WITH THE DEATH AND MEMORIES!" Lindsay cries and screams.

"RELAX CALM DOWN CALM DOWN!" Noah yells.

"BRICK SHOOT ME!" Lindsay screams.

"NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Noah yells.

"SO WHAT IF I AM?" Lindsay yells back.

Brick aims at Lindsay.

"Hmm..how do I work the trigger again?" Brick says to himself.

"UGH!" Lindsay facepalms.

Lindsay grabs Bricks gun and aims it at her head.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I can't do this anymore...good luck Noah." Lindsay cries.

Lindsay shoots herself in the head and dies.

"I'm the only one left.." Noah sighs.

"Are you going to quit on us too?" Zoey asks.

"NO!...maybe..." Noah sighs.

"You have no choice to die..or to join us." Zoey offers.

"I guess i'll join your side" Noah sighs.

"Good choice! We have 20 more minutes until we enter Pakistan. I think you should clean up the blood stains to start out." Zoey demands.

"Ok where's the mop?" Noah asks.

"There is none. Use your clothes, saliva, and hands." Zoey teases.

"I'll just look for a mop or something.." Noah says walking to the pilots room.

Noah grabs a brick and hits the pilot with the brick.

Noah takes controll of the plane.

Noah forces the plane to go straight down into the water.

The plane crashes in the water.

Noah swims up and breathes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Zoey yells.

"I'm going to kill you like how you killed my friends." Noah says angry.

"You can't kill me. I know how to swim and make my own food." Zoey defends herself.

"What about Harold?" Noah asks.

"System down. System down." Harold says doggy paddling.

Zoey quickly swims to Harold.

Harold floats down to the ocean before Zoey could make it.

"NOOOO!" Zoey screams and cries.

"YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND TO BE!" Zoey screams.

"And you and your friends killed my friends." Noah replies.

"Lets play a game just you and me called sudden death." Zoey winks.

"It's on." Noah says madly.

Zoey jumps on Noahs back and puts his face in the water.

Noah throws Zoey off of him.

Noah pulls Zoeys hair and kicks her in the butt.

Zoey back flips in the water and jumps on Noahs shoulders.

Zoey chokes Noah from behind.

Noah starts to coke.

Zoey kicks his balls.

Noah screams.

Noah tries to pull Zoey off him.

Zoey slips and falls off of him.

Noah heavilly breathes.

Noah punches Zoey in the eye.

Zoey pulls off some of Noahs hair.

Noah slaps Zoey.

Zoey tackles Noah in the water and holds him underwater.

Noah tries to get her off.

Zoey evilly laughs.

Brick swims up to Zoey without getting his gun wet.

"Brick i'm drowing Noah!" Zoey cheers.

Noah tries to pull Zoey off of him as he sufficates.

"Say goodbye you selfish whore." Brick says aiming the gun at Zoey.

"What?" Zoey asks shocked.

Brick shoots Zoey.

Zoey dies ontop on Noah.

Noah drowns by Zoey laying on him underwater too long.

"I'm not on the Americans side...or the Pakistans...i'm a natzi. MWHAHAHA!" Brick evilly laughs as he puts on his wet natzi hat.

A natzi boat comes to rescue Brick.

The boat sails away to Germany.

_**THE END.**_

_**Thanks for reading Group Gazers! I hope you don't ever forget it! Be sure to check out some old episodes of Group Gazers!  
**_


End file.
